english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018)
DreamWorks The Boss Baby: Back in Business is an American computer-animated web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation that is a follow-up of the 2017 film The Boss Baby, loosely based on the book by Marla Frazee. The series premiered on Netflix on April 6, 2018. Cast 'Main Cast' *JP Karliak - Boss Baby *Pierce Gagnon - Tim 'Secondary Cast' *Eric Bell Jr. - Triplets *Flula Borg - Mega Fat CEO Baby *Alex Cazares - Staci *David W. Collins - Dad *Jake Green - Bootsy Calico *Hope Levy - Mom *David Lodge - Magnus *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jimbo 'Minor Cast' *Diedrich Bader - Junior Fancy (ep19) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep3), Bug the Pug (ep18), Frodarg (ep18), Mangy Kitten (ep8), Mr. Pineapple *Flula Borg - Mega Fat Regular Baby (ep19), Mr. Willis (ep16), Officer Doug *Alex Cazares - Cat Cop, Kitten, Mrs. Fardy *David W. Collins - Security Baby Phil *Nora Dunn - Gigi *Cynthia Erivo - Turtleneck Superstar CEO Baby *Justin Felbinger - Danny *Tony Hale - Stevefan (ep10) *JP Karliak - Worker Baby Chip *Jonathan Kite - Police Officer (ep1), Server (ep3) *Hope Levy - Worker Baby Peg *Wendie Malick - Wendi (ep8) *Aparna Nancherla - Frankie *Sainty Nelson - Summer (ep17) *Carlos Ponce - Board Baby Emiliano *Victor Raider-Wexler - Frederic Estes *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mr. Buskie, Mr. Grossman (ep24), Radio Cop (ep23), Roosevelt, Worker Baby Amal *Sarah-Nicole Robles - Marisol *Brandon Scott - Manager Baby Hendershot *Nicole Sullivan - Bank Robber (ep23), Inside Mom (ep10) *Kari Wahlgren - Adele Goldfarb (ep26), Gwendolyn, Marsha Krinkle, Mrs. Buskie, Security Baby Katja, Simmons *Secunda Wood - Blankie Mom (ep23), Officer Debbie (ep23) Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 1 As The Diaper Changes 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 1 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 2 Super Cool Big Kids Inc. 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 2 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 3 P.U. 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 3 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 4 Hush, Little Baby 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 4 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 5 Night of the Frodarg 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 5 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 6 Fugitive's Day Out 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 6 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 7 El Apasionado Negocio de la Niñera 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 7 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 8 Plushythingy 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 8 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 9 Number One Problem 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 9 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 10 Picture Perfect 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 10 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 11 Play It Again, Tim 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 11 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 12 Research and Developments 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 12 Credits DreamWorks The Boss Baby Back in Business Season 2 Episode 13 Wrinkles and Stinkles 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 13 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:2018 Cartoons